Trabajo y Placer
by BloodyCake22
Summary: Cómo había llegado ha esto, terminábamos los retoques del proyecto y la tenía frente a mi empapada y no pude evitar lanzarme como lobo a su presa. Nos fundimos en la lujuria, y nos llevamos por la pasión del momento. One-shot para las hermanas Sakura y Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia.


Resumen: Cómo había llegado ha esto, terminábamos los retoques del proyecto y la tenía frente a mi empapada y no pude evitar lanzarme como lobo a su presa. Nos fundimos en la lujuria, y nos llevamos por la pasión del momento.

"Palabras : 2.686."

-Lemon, no me hago responsable de cualquier posible trauma ;D-

"Flashback"

La cogí de la cintura y la subí a su escritorio, le quité la dichosa blusa que ocultaba tal festín que eran sus pechos no pude evitar quitarle con brusquedad el sujetador y lanzarme a atender esos pechos níveos esbeltos. Empecé a besadlos y mordisquearlos sin compasión mientras sus gemidos me encendían más.

¿Y cómo había llegado hay? Ni yo mismo losé.

Era otro día más en la oficina, hoy habían cogido vacaciones unos cuántos y me tocó trabajar demás. Era hora de irme cuándo mi jefa me pidió ayuda para unos papeles, estuve ayudando a mi jefa, era joven para el cargo pero se devolvía bien ante el puesto tendría unos 23 años dos menos que yo más o menos. Era esbelta y casi de mi estatura, tenía un cuerpazo envidiable para muchas pecho firme, cintura delgada y unas caderas anchas, su piel blanca pero con un matiz leve de moreno. Sus grandes y expresivos ojos marrones juntó su melena larga lisa que le llegaba poco más de los hombros de un dorado brillante. Era una mujer de carácter cuándo sucedía algún problema.

Estábamos en su despachó solos en toda la oficina. Su despachó era amplio de color azul marino, en la pared derecha estaba un amplio sofá de tres plazas de cuero beige y al lado una estantería que guardaba muchos documentos dentro de archivadores clasificados. En la pared izquierda una gran ventana que dejaba ver unas vistas de la ciudad, y la pared que daba al frente su escritorio una mesa de madera de roble. Ya no había nadie en la oficina estaba totalmente desierta, acabábamos de terminar con los últimos detalles de un proyecto. Empezó a llover con fuerza azotando la ventana con una fuerte ráfaga de viento, que la abrió y empezó a mojar el despachó, se adelantó a cerrar la ventana pero quedó empapada ya que le costó luchar con el viento. Volvió al escritorio y no pude detenerme a fijarme en como había quedado, y note como el pantalón me apretaba y me fije en el bulto de mi entrepierna. Cómo no empalmar me con las vistas de mi jefa con la ropa adherida a su cuerpo, su blusa blanca de manga corta estaba pegada a ella como una segunda piel, y transparentaba lo suficiente como para saber el color del sujetador que era un tentador color negro. Su falda marcaba más su trasero dejando una espléndida vista, su pelo estaba mojado por delante deshaciendo así su coleta dejando mechones sueltos que tapaban sus ojos. Me acerqué a ella y le pase un mechón detrás de la oreja y algo dentro de mi me apoderó pero le cogí el rostro con una mano y hice que me mirará a los ojos poco a poco nos acercábamos al rostro del otro cuándo note como acortó de un solo movimiento nuestra separación iniciando un beso lento que paso a uno rápido y apasionado. Me quitó la bufanda que llevaba ese día por el frío que hacía y deslizó su mano por mi hombros llegando a la apertura de la camisa y empezó a quitar uno por uno los botones. Cuándo quitó el último nos separamos por la falta de aire y me miró detenidamente, me quitó de un tirón la camisa y nos volvimos a fundir en un besó salvaje que hizo que soltara un gruñido mientras que ella no pudo evitar gemir. Paseaba sus manos por mi torso desnudo marcando mis abdominales con las yemas de sus dedos, con su otra mano intentaba desatarme el cinturón mientras que yo la agarré de la cintura apegando la a mi todo lo posible a mi cuerpo, mientras con la otra le cogía la nuca para no deshacer el beso e intensificarlo más. Al final me quitó como pudo el cinturón y lo lanzó lejos de nosotros, a fuera empezaron a caer truenos y relámpagos y nosotros no le hacíamos ni el mínimo caso estábamos más al pendiente de lo que nos traíamos entre manos. Empecé a quitar unos cuántos botones de su blusa y ella seguía inspeccionando con sus manos mi espalda, cuándo nos volvimos a separar empezó a besarme el cuello, subió a mi oído y mordió juguetona y volvió a bajar por mi cuello mordiendo y succionando dejando marcas rojas. Bajó de mi cuello para besar mi pecho y bajar hasta la cinturilla del pantalón y beso el tatuaje de un dragón rojo Escarlata que me había tatuado años atrás, y que quedó sensible tras hacérmelo. Besó el tatuaje de tal forma que miles de corrientes eléctricas empezarán a recorrer mi espina dorsal y que jadeara al contactó de tus labios y un pesado gemido se escapó de mis labios y una sonrisa satisfactoria se dibujó en su rostro. Pasó por mi abdominales dando besos húmedos dejando un recorrido y volvió a besarme salvaje mente empezando una batalla de lenguas que ni la batalla de Troya. Me besaba con ímpetu y yo le daba caricias por encima a su bien formado trasero. Empecé a deslizar la blusa dejando expuestos sus hombros y empecé su anterior jugueteo de besar y morder el cuello, ella se aferraba en mi cabello mientras suspiraba con pesadez ante los besos húmedos que dejaba por su cuello que es como una golosina para un vampiro. Baje mis manos para acariciar sus muslo por encima de la dichosa falda y cuando llegué al doblado de la falda se la fui subiendo para poder disfrutar de su piel desnuda tan suave, ella dejó de tironear con las dos manos mi cabellos y su mano revoltosa descendió acariciando mi espalda arriba y abajo para pasar por mi torso y volver acariciarme de arriba a bajo cuándo descendió su mano y la coló por dentro de mis pantalones rozando mi erección, empezó a jugar pasando con recelo las yemas de sus dedos por la tela del bóxer recorriendo mi erección desde el principio hasta el final. Mi respiración se estaba formando forzosa y note que me agarró la erección y no pude ahogar un gemido ronco, la pegue como un chicle a mi de tal forma que nuestros sexo se rozaban sacando de mi algún gruñido mientras que ella gemía al notar mi erección contra ella. Entonces la cogí por las caderas desesperado por que ya empezaba a dolerme mi entrepierna y la alce mientras ella enroscaba sus piernas por mis caderas acercándonos más al otro. Estábamos apoyados en la pared donde empecé a recorrer sus largas piernas haciendo que no parará de suspirar y gemir. Tenia rodeado mi cuello con sus brazos mientras besaba mi pecho, y volvió a pasar seductora su mano por mis abdominales para colar su mano dentro del bóxer y acariciar directamente mi miembro eréctil, empecé a jadear al contacto de su mano que recorría de arriba a bajo con las yemas de los dedos. Nos separamos de la pared y deslizó por mi cuerpo hasta tocar con los pies el suelo, cogí y tiré todo lo de la mesa al suelo.

La cogí de la cintura y la subí a su escritorio, le quité la dichosa blusa que ocultaba tal festín que eran sus pechos no pude evitar quitarle con brusquedad el sujetador y lanzarme a atender esos pechos esbeltos. Empecé a besadlos y mordisquearlos sin compasión mientras sus gemidos me encendían más.

Sus manos recorrían mi espalda mientras bajaban por debajo de la espalda llegando a mi trasero por encima de lo bóxer mientras lo apretaba para juntarme más a ella. Volví a besarle con lujuria y sentí sus pechos desnudos pegados a mi torso y mi entrepierna estaba que rompía los pantalones si no me deshacía de ellos ya. Le baje la cremallera de la falda de tubo negra que llevaba y empecé a deslizar por sus muslos para lanzadla lejos cerca de donde había sido lanzado mi cinturón. Me encendí mas al ver que llevaba un tanga negro semitransparente y empecé a deslizar con lentitud disfrutando cada segundo quitándome esa prenda mientras ella me bajaba como podía con los pies la cinturilla de los pantalones bajándolos a mitad de muslo. Me deshice de la última prenda que la cubría y si ya era una belleza vestida era un hermosa desnuda, me rodeo el cuello besándome con necesidad lujuria y pasión. Me baje los pantalones y me quitó los bóxer rápidamente mientras volvía a envolverme con sus piernas rozando nuestros sexo desnudos. Gimió con fuerzas aferrándose mas a mi, le cogí las caderas y la penetre con fuerzas estaba demasiado caliente como para empezar con lentitud, movía sus caderas a compasión de mis embestidas, empecé rápido y cortas y poco a poco las volví lentas y profundas mientras ella gritaba con voz ronca "más Natsu más" y yo la embestía contra el escritorio, la recosté en el escritorio y cogí sus caderas y la embestí a un más profundo y con una lentitud mortal. Empecé a masajear sus grandes pechos y con los pulgares hacia pequeños círculos en sus rosas botones que me incitaban a morderlos y succionarlos, Su gemidos se hacía cada vez más fuertes y profundos y me encendían más y más.

-Natsu umm más um profundo agg y rápido - dijo entre gemidos jadeante.

-Si umm Lucy - empecé a moverme rápido.

Tenia la respiración entrecortada y jadeaba a causa del vaivén salvaje que estábamos teniendo. No te que se venía cuándo sus paredes se estaban estrechando alrededor de mi miembro, a mi no me quedaba mucho por lo que la cogí del culo y la alzó aún unidos llevándola al sofá beige y embestido con fuerzas y rapidez arqueo su espalda y su intimidad dándome mayor accesibilidad a mi vaivén haciéndolo más profundo se aferró a mi espalda y llegando al clímax me arañó la espalda.

-Natsuuuu - gritó alargando la última vocal.

Notaba que llegaba cuándo al fin llegué a la estocada más honda dejando salir mis fluidos en su interior juntó un su nombre y me desplome encima suyo sin aplastarla.

-Ha sido increíble - musite.

-Si, ha estado espectacular - respondió y me sentí orgulloso.

-Para ser la primera vez que lo hago en una mesa no ha estado mal - murmuró.

-Tienes toda la razón, aunque prefiero las camas o las duchas - dijo aún con las respiración turbia.

-¿Eso es un repetimos? - Pregunté seductor.

-Por qué no, me gustas - me respondió.

-¿Te gustó? No pensaba que te fueras a fijar en mí - dije como si me estuviera tomando el pelo.

-Claro y por eso me acuesto con cualquiera - dijo con ironía.

-También me gustas, aunque ahora me enloqueces - le respondí.

-¿Te apetece seguir? - Me preguntó.

-A decir verdad sí - le dije mientras la besaba.

-¿En tú casa o en la mía? - Preguntó coqueta.

-En la mía - le respondí enseguida cogiendo mi ropa para vestirme.

-Se te nota entusiasmado - respondió poniéndose la falda sin el tanga.

-Quiero poseerte toooda la noche - le dije seductor.

-Me encantaría - estaba vestida sin la ropa interior la cual metió a su bolso.

-Vayámonos - dije mientras nos poníamos los abrigos y salíamos de la mano hasta mi coche.

Las calles estaban desiertas por la lluvia, llegamos alrededor de diez minutos. Entramos en mi casa y se abalanzó a besarme mientras me quitaba el abrigo mientras avanzamos a mi habitación. Tropezó y caímos directos al colchón, se giró y quedó encima mio mientras me desnudaba con rapidez. Lanzó la camisa a una esquina y empezó a descender sus manos hasta quitarme el pantalón de un tirón, cogí y empecé a quitarle la blusa dejando sus pechos desnudos al descubierto. La cogí de las caderas y cambié de posición quedando encima de ella, recorrí su piernas torneadas y baje la cremallera de la falda se la quite lentamente dejándola desnuda por completa. El bóxer me empezó a apretar, mi miembro se alzaba bajó la tela del bóxer. Me posicione encima besando sus pechos mientras recorría su cuerpazo, pasé una mano por dentro de el muslo hasta llegar a su cueva que ya estaba húmeda le roce con los dedos por encima, y gimió al contacto. Metí un dedo mientras mordía sus pezones, estaba más que encendido, estaba ardiendo sediento por poseer la. Se aferraba a las sábanas azules de algodón de la cama, mientras gemía al contacto de mis dedos en su intimidad, metí otro dedo y un gemido más fuerte salió de sus labios entreabiertos dándome una visión sensual que me comía por dentro si no la poseía pronto. Movía mis dedos con lentitud mientras se removió debajo mío, volví a atacar sus labios en un beso posesivo. Seguía masturbando le, llegó al orgasmo derramando su esencia y saque mis dedos de ella la miré a los ojos y me metí los dedos a la boca saboreando su esencia, pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello acercándose más a mi rozando su intimidad con la mía por encima de la tela notando su humedad a través de la tela enviando corrientes por todo mi cuerpo. Me quitó como pudo los bóxer con los pies y cuando estaban por los tobillos los lancé fuera de la cama. Me posicione entrando en ella, empecé despacio y ella me envolvió con sus piernas haciendo que me hundiera más en ella. Notaba su respiración pesada y jadeante mientras la besaba creando una danza de lenguas fiera, la atraje más a mi profundizando mi vaivén dentro de ella, empecé a subir la velocidad y empezó a gemir mientras se aferraba de lo primero que tenía a mano que era mi culo lo que apretaba mientras clavaba las uñas haciendo que gruñera. Baje mis labios a su cuello y lo bese con posesiva mente mordí su hombro dejando una marca mientras me giré dejándola a horcajadas en mi regazo mientras la guiaba en el vaivén cogiéndola de las caderas, posó sus manos en mi pecho mientras que se inclinaba besando mis pectorales. Me cogió por los hombros profundizando nuestra unión, tenía una vista espectacular de ella mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban mientras la atraje para embestirla. Me sentía de maravilla poseyendo su cuerpo y notaba como en poco iba a correrme y llegar al clímax. La cogí de las caderas con fuerzas penetrándola rápido mientras volvía a capturar sus pechos. Gemía más fuerte y se abrazaba a mi espalda clavando las yemas de sus dedos en mi piel, arqueo su espalda dándome más libertad a saborear sus níveos pechos. Gritó mi nombre con fuerzas y con voz ronca al llegar de nuevo al orgasmo, el más largó de la noche y llegué al clímax al mismo tiempo diciendo su nombre en un gruñido ahogado lo en su piel. Me recorrió la espalda con cariño y me separe de ella cogiendo las sábanas para taparnos.

-Sabes me gustaría que me despertarán de está forma toooda las mañanas - le susurre contra su oído.

-Yo tengo el mismo pensamiento - me respondió en un murmuró.

-Sabes me dan ganas de ponerme malo y tenerte de enfermera - le dije.

-Tú enfermera, no suena mal - me besó el pecho para alcanzar mis labios.

-Y si lo ponemos a prueba mañana - le propuse coqueto.

-Me gusta la idea - y me besó con suavidad.

-Y ¿ahora que somos? - Pregunté curioso.

-No se, pero me gustaría ser algo más que compañeros de trabajó - me miró a los ojos.

-Yo también - la bese con cariño.

La atraje a mi y la abracé por la cintura haciendo que apoyará su cabeza en mi pecho. Note su respiración lenta y pausada y me fijé que se había dormido y cerré los ojos para descansar de un extraño pero inolvidable día.

Y lo que parecía ser un día más en la oficina se convirtió en uno lleno de lujuria y pasión. Uno que no olvidaría mi vida, uno que unió a dos personas y no las separó jamás. Uno que dos personas que se atraían como metal a imán y qué saltaban chispas de la química entre los dos. ¿Quién diría, que ir a la oficina traería tantos cambios y recuerdos?

Algo me impulsó a escribirlo, me rete a escribirlo desde la perspectiva de Natsu describiendo las caricias recibidas. Las sensaciones de besar y poseer a su jefa Lucy.

Bueno este One-shot he de admitir me quedo raro,,, no se ayer estaba viendo piratas del caribe y empece a escribirlo. Este One-shot se lo debía a Sakura Dragneel heartfilia y Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia... Es que os lo debía desde hace tiempo y gomenne... soy una zombie sin tiempo TT3TT y si puedo cuando haga otro os lo dedicare... bueno un beso la nerviosa zombie BloodyCake que mañana tienes ya los exámenes y no se acuerda de nada -.-


End file.
